


Can't we just be happy?

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Lab Rats - Fandom
Genre: Adam and Chase are not really related, Angst, Chadam, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Stepbrothers, and everything, incest but not really, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Adam and Chase started falling for each other although Chase thinks it's inappropriate.





	Can't we just be happy?

It was friday and everyone were home except Tasha and Donald. Leo was sitting in his room watching another superhero movie and Bree was training in Lab. Adam was sitting on a couch and watching TV still in his new suit after last mission while Chase was trying to do his homework on the kitchen table. Sounds from the TV weren't so distractive as they were supposed to be but Chase still couldn't focus on math. The reason of that was his bigger stepbrother in that stupid mission suit. 

-Chase pov-  
"Who cares where x is.." I thought resigned. I sighed and tried to solve this extremely easy equation again.  
"If Log10 from x plus 2 is 10 then what is x" I mumbled to myself.   
\- What?- Adam asked suddenly.   
\- What?- I repeated.   
\- You were saying something..- he stood up and made his way to the kitchen.  
\- No I weren't.- I lied.   
\- C'mon Chase. What's going on?- he reached for the glass and poured some water into it. He took a sip and came closer.  
I could feel his chest on my back and his warm breath on my neck as he leaned to see what I was doing.   
I shuddered, stopped my breath and let out a quiet sigh.   
\- I can help you with that.- he said.- C'mon buddy it's easy.  
He set next to me.  
\- Look.- he wrote something on the piece of paper.- X is 10^8. And you are the smarter one.- Adam laughed.   
I looked at him and our sight met. We stared into each other's eyes. "What is happening?" I saw his look went to my mouth. Suddenly the whole house went silent and dark.   
\- Guys?!- we heard Leo and Bree at the same time.- What's going on?!  
I grunted and we broke the contact.   
Just after that our stepsibilings showed up in the living room.   
\- Probably the fuses.- I stood up.- It's storm outside so we should leave it this way until they would turn on by their own. I'm going to look out from some candles.   
I went upstairs but Adam's voice stopped me in the middle.   
\- I'll go with you.- he said.   
We went to the attic and he closed the doors behind us.  
\- What are you doing?- I asked confused trying to turn on the light on my phone but I found out it died.   
\- We have to talk Chase.- he started.  
That's the moment I was scared the most.  
\- What do you mean?- I asked.  
\- I mean what happened back there.  
\- There is nothing we have to talk about. Nothing happened. Now let's take some candles and go.   
\- Chase I saw your look. Something could happened but they interrupted us.   
We were standing so close and my body was shivering.  
\- Adam stop it. Nothing could happened. What do you even mean by that?- asking it was a mistake.   
I felt his soft lips on mine. I was shocked but then I closed my eyes as his lips started to move. Before I could realize I kissed him back. I felt his hands on my waist and one slowly going down to my hips. I rest my hands on his chest.  
\- This.- he answered my question whispering.   
I bite my lower lip. No. This is wrong. So wrong. We can't do it.   
\- Adam no..- I said.- We can't.- I moved away from him.  
\- You were the one who started this.- he said.  
\- Me?  
\- Yes. I saw how are you looking at me when you think no one is watching.   
\- I'm not looking at you.- I lied nervously. I grabbed some candles.  
\- Then why did you kiss me back?  
\- It doesn't matter..- I tried to get out but he was on my way.   
\- For me it does. Chase please talk to me.  
\- I have nothing to tell you.- I let myself out and went downstairs to find out that Tasha and Davenport are home.  
\- Finally.- Bree sighed.- What took you so long?   
She burned two of them.   
\- We couldn't find them.- Adam lied he gave me don't-tell-them-what-happened-but-I-still-want-to-talk-to-you look.   
I left all of the candles on the table.   
\- Okay, I think we're gonna go to sleep.- Davenport yawned.  
Tasha agreed.  
\- I think I'm gonna go too.- I said and left.  
\- Chase..- Adam started but I didn't stop.   
\- What's going on?- I heard Bree and Davenport asking.  
\- Nothing, really.- Adam said.  
\- I'm going to check on him.- started Tasha.  
\- No. I will do it.- that was bionic stepbrother.  
I went into my room and locked the doors.  
\- Chase..- I heard his voice behind them.  
\- Leave me alone. Please.- I whispered so only he could hear it.   
After that there was only a silence.

I woke up at 2 am sweating, shivering and scared. I had an awful nightmare. I went to the kitchen and pour myself a glass of water. Standing there I heard a footsteps.  
\- Can't sleep?- Adam asked.   
I turned around and saw him only in pants. He is so muscular and hot.  
What? No. I can't think that.   
\- Yea.. I...- words stuck in my mouth. - I had a nightmare.- I grunted.  
\- Chase look I...- he started but I couldn't take it anymore.  
In my dream they killed him. Seeing him alive and like this was too much.   
I went closer and shushed him with a soft kiss. He kissed me back and pulled me even closer. Our bodies were touching and I could feel his hand on my waist. My putted my arms around his neck. Suddenly I felt him picking me up and I putted my legs around him. He placed me on a worktop and started kissing my neck and making there a pretty big bruise.  
\- Adam...- Chase sighed.   
\- You to should better stop making out here. Tasha is coming.- we forgot about Edward.  
I blushed and Adam took me to his bedroom laughing.   
\- Busted by a machine. You look so cute when you're blushing.   
He lay me on his bed and being on top he kissed me again.   
Then it hit me again.   
\- It's wrong.- I whispered.- We have to stop.  
\- Then why did you kiss me?- we got up and he sat next to me.  
\- Because you were dead.  
\- What?- he looked very confused.  
\- In my dream they've killed you. And when you came to the kitchen I was happy to see you..  
\- That's it?  
\- No.. Adam I like you... I mean I REALLY like you.   
\- I like you too, so what's wrong?  
\- We are brothers..  
\- Chase, we're not related.   
\- I think I need to go for a walk.  
I stood up and made my way to the front doors.   
\- Chaise wait.- Adam was following me. Because of his loud voice everyone got up and came to the living room.  
\- What's going on?- Davenport asked.  
\- It's 3 am what the hell?- Bree was angry.  
I ignored them and so did Adam.   
\- Chaise please wait.   
\- No Adam. I'm sorry of what I did before. I shouldn't have done that. Forget about what I said.   
\- I can't do this.  
\- Than try! And stay away from me!   
I tried to open the doors but he stopped me.  
\- You can even say that you hate me but I can't let you go outside alone when someone is after us.   
\- Whatever.- I walked into my room.   
\- What's going on between you two?- I heard Bree asking.   
Then Edward showed up in my room.  
\- What happened?- he asked.  
\- You're observing us all of the time. You know what happened.- I responded.  
\- Okay. Maybe I know but I can't see the problem.   
\- We are brothers Eddy. Brothers can't do things like that.  
\- But you are not biologically connected. Tomorrow you have to talk to him. You're hurting each other guys. 

Morning   
I went to the kitchen. Everybody was there eating breakfast.   
\- Adam we have to talk.- I said.  
\- Then talk.- he didn't look at me.  
\- Can we do it somewhere else?   
\- Why?   
\- Please?   
\- Okay...- he sighed.  
He got up and we went down to the Lab.   
\- What do you want from me?- he asked.  
\- I've talked to Eddy..  
\- And?  
\- He made me realize something. Adam.. I like you. As I told you before. But it's wrong. We are brothers.  
\- When you going to realize that we're not relate.   
\- That's what I want to say. I know that it's wrong. But kissing you feels right. Not only right, god, it feels amazing.   
\- What do you mean?   
I went closer to him and connected our lips in a soft kiss.   
\- Me too.- he said and kissed me back more passionately.- Let's go.  
We went back smiling.  
\- What happened?- asked Bree.  
\- Nothing.- we said together.   
\- Yea right..- she didn't believe us.   
Everyone finished eating before me  
so in the kitchen was me and Adam who promised to help with cleaning. I was putting the dishes into a washing machine. Suddenly I felt strong arms wrapped around me from the behind. He started to kiss my neck.   
\- Adam not here..- I sighed closing my eyes.   
I felt his cold hand under my t-shirt.   
\- Why?- he whispered huskily into my ear.  
\- Because everyone is home.   
\- You're afraid of being busted?- he smirked and made another bruise on my neck.   
I gasped.  
\- I think this possibility turns you on.- he added.   
\- No it doesn't.- I lied turning around to face him.  
Our lips connected and I let out a quiet moan into his lips.   
\- Liar, liar slutty dress on fire.- he smirked.   
He wrapped my arm around my waist under the t-shirt while kissing me.  
\- What the hell is going on?- we heard Leo voice.  
We froze and after a moment moved away from each other.  
\- Nothing!- we lied together.  
\- Okay guys maybe I'm only 1/6 bionic but I'm not dumb. You two are brothers.  
\- Not related.- I pointed out.   
\- So that give you a permission to make out? When do you wanted to tell us?  
\- Leo calm down.- Adam started.  
\- Please don't tell anyone.- I added.   
\- Okay.- he finally agreed.- That's gross to me but okay. But believe me if you will keep going like this they will find out pretty soon. Now I'm going to wash my eyes with soap.- then he left.   
\- At least he's not a machine.- Adam smirked.   
\- Adam this is serious.  
\- Yes it is. You seriously made me wanna bang you.   
\- What?- I blushed.  
Before I could realized he kissed me and took me to his bedroom.   
\- But don't run away this time.- he laughed.  
\- Jerk.- I said while talking off his shirt.   
He did the same to me and went down through my torso with his lips.   
\- Adam...- I sighed.  
\- I don't want to ruin your little make out but Davenport is calling you.- Edward interrupted us.  
\- Oh come on.- I moaned.   
Adam came back to the level of my eyes and kissed me passionately.   
\- We'll go back to it later. Now let's go.  
\- No.- I said before realizing it.- What does he need us for?- I asked Edward.  
\- Training.  
\- See? Nothing important.- I said to Adam.- Eddy. Tell Davenport we don't feel good.   
\- I don't think it's gonna work..- after that we were alone again.  
\- Chase I've never seen you being like this.  
\- I'm sick of everyone interrupting us. I want you, and I want it right now.   
\- As you wish Chasey.- he whispered into my ear before kissing me.  
I moaned into his lips.   
And we did it. After long ten minutes we were laying naked under the sheet.   
\- That. Was. Amazing.- I sighed.  
\- I know Chasey, I know.- he said breathing heavily.   
\- Davenport wants to see you guys. Now.- Edward showed suddenly.   
\- Let's get dressed.- Adam sighed and I pulled him closer for another kiss then we got up.  
\- I can't find my t-shirt.- I said after I putted on jeans.  
\- Here, take mine.- he handed me a black t-shirt with motor on it that everyone seen him in.  
\- I think you should also wear a scarf.- he laughed.   
\- It's your fault. - I pretended to be mad.   
\- I know but they look so sexy on you.   
When we cleaned ourselves up we went downstairs to the lab.   
\- What took you so long?!- Davenport asked madly.   
\- Nothing.- we said together.  
Leo looked at us.  
\- You have to be kidding me..  
\- Why are you wearing Adam's t-shirt?- asked Bree.   
\- So what do you need us for?- I asked trying to change a subject.   
Davenport's telephone rang so he went upstairs to talk.  
\- Now answer my question.- Bree didn't want to let go.  
\- Told you.- Leo said before he sat on a chair next to a main panel.  
\- And what do you have on your neck?!- she looked at us with a surprise.  
\- Bree.. Calm down. Nothing is going on.- I lied.  
\- I'm not stupid guys.   
\- Just don't tell Davenport, okay?- Adam asked.  
\- Okay.- she sighed.   
I went to the main panel and felt strong arms wrapped form behind me.  
\- So maybe you tell me what's going on?- I asked Leo.   
\- Marcus was seen near our house the night when fuses blowed.   
\- You are really okay with that?- Adam asked Bree.  
\- Of course it's weird and gross because you're my brothers. But until you are happy it's okay. Just don't do things in front of me.  
\- Like this?- he asked, then made me turn around and kissed me.  
\- Yes like this. I think I'm gonna throw up.   
I looked back on the computer blushing.   
\- So what we have to do?- I asked  
\- I think the best thing is to go there and tell him to stay away from our house.- Adam said.  
\- I don't think that's a good plan.- I spoke.  
\- Why do you think so?- he asked.  
\- Because that could be a trap.   
I released myself from his strong arms.   
\- And...?- he seemed not understanding.  
\- And if we would just go there without any plan they can hurt us.  
\- So what's the plan?- Bree asked.  
\- I think that me and Leo should do a reconnaissance to find out if they're planning something.   
\- I won't let you go there alone.- my boyfriend cut me off.  
\- Why?- I asked.  
\- Can you guys give us a minute?- he spoke.   
Leo and Bree sighed and left.   
\- I won't let you go there alone because I care too much about you.- he smiled moving closer as he grabbed my hands.- And who said that it could be dangerous.  
\- Adam, everything will be fine.- I was trying to look anywhere except him.   
\- Chase, look at me and say that again.- he grabbed my chin and forced me to place my eyes on his.  
\- Everything, will, be, okay.- I lied.   
Even after all those missions I wasn't ready to go to Douglas's house.  
\- Your orgasms were more real than this. Oh.. Adam... Please... Don't... Stop...- he moaned.  
\- Shut up.- I turned red.  
\- I won't until you tell me what's going on.  
I gave him "the look".  
\- Oh... Adam... Oh God... You're so amazing.. Oh...  
\- Okay, shut up.   
\- Make me.- he smiled.  
I pushed my lips on his and kissed him hard.  
\- Now can you tell me what's going on?- he asked.  
\- I should ask the same question.- we heard from behind.   
As we turned around we saw something unexpected. It wasn't Mr Davenport. It was Douglas.   
\- What are you doing here?- Adam asked.   
\- I just came to apologize for Marcus. He was acting strange lately. But now I have no idea what to do. Seeing you guys like this was... Unexpected... I assume Donald doesn't know.   
\- He doesn't, and we want it to stay that way.- I answered.   
\- Why should I help you?  
\- Because we've kicked your stupid android son's ass once before and we can do it again. Especially after he was spying on us.- my boyfriend explaind.  
\- Let's make a deal. You won't tell Davenport about us and we will leave Marcus alone. Even with an apology, Donald and the rest wouldn't leave it alone. We're going to destroy this footage, without any proof they can't do anything.   
Douglas rise his hand.  
\- Deal.- he smiled when I came closer and shook it.- But remember if you'd start to messing with him I would tell your step uncle that his sons were having a secret make out in his laboratory. By the way are you guys together or what?  
\- I... I don't know.- I realized that we haven't talk about all of it. It just happened.  
\- Yes. We are.- Adam responded.  
\- Really?- I turned to face him.  
\- Chase. We had sex. And you are the smart one?  
I looked away blushing.  
\- And I doesn't have to know that...- Douglas sighed disgusted.   
\- What are still doing here?- I asked.  
\- I'm waiting for you to delete that recording.   
\- Yea, right.....- I leaned over the computer.- Done.   
\- Making deals with you is a pure pleasure. See you around. - he left.  
\- I hate this guy.- Adam admitted. 

3 month passed and I wasn't feeling good. I was sick every morning and I started to eat a lot After a month I begin to gain weight.   
Now I was in laboratory looking for a cause of those things. After a while of digging in Davenport's data I found something shocking. Fucking great. This can't be happening. Maybe I'll woke up and it's just a nightmare. I closed my eyes and opened them again. Nothing. Damn. I was pregnant. With Adam. I had to talk to him. But first I had to change my blouse to something bigger. I felt so big. After I did it I went upstairs to see whole family siting on a couch. Like they've been waiting for me.   
\- Adam we need to talk.- I said to him.  
\- But first we're going to talk to you.- Tasha spoke.  
\- We're worried Chase. You've been so closed and silent for last two months.- Donald explained.  
\- I'm sorry, everything is fine. Now can we talk?- I looked at him.  
\- Sure.- he sighed getting up.   
We went to my room and I locked the doors.- What's going on? You've been acting strange.   
\- Just sit.   
He listened.   
\- So?  
\- I....- I stared but I couldn't tell a word.  
\- You?  
\- I...I...  
\- You what? Say it Chase.  
\- I'm pregnant.  
\- You're what? Why? How?  
\- I think it's my "hidden ability". And guess who is the father.  
\- I hope you didn't cheat on me?!  
\- Shhh Adam, you dumb ass, you are the father, and that's the point.   
\- At least you weren't cheating.   
\- Don't you get it? After week or two others could see it. My stomach is already bigger.   
\- So what now?   
\- I have no idea. We can't tell anyone from here.   
\- What about Douglas?  
\- What about him?  
\- He already knows about us and he lives in another house. You can move there.   
\- And than what? I'll give birth to our kid. Now or later they will find out.   
\- So what is it?  
\- I'm not ready to tell them yet and I'm scared how Donald and Tasha would react.   
\- Maybe we should go to Douglas anyway. Maybe he'd tell us what to do.   
\- Why not, it's an idea, so let's go.   
\- Now?   
\- Yes. I need to know what to do. 

As was said we did. He opened the doors just after we knocked.  
\- What my favorite couple want?- he smiled letting us inside.   
\- We have a problem.- I sighed.  
\- How can I help you guys?  
\- Do you have an USG?-Adam asked.  
\- Yes, why?   
\- We need it.   
\- First tell me what is going on.- he leaded us to his laboratory.   
\- Okay, so you know that we are together....- my boyfriend started.  
\- Tell me something I don't.  
\- I'm pregnant.  
\- Your what?!  
\- I know.. That's my "hidden ability"..  
\- Don't tell me he is the father.  
\- I can but I would lie.   
\- Are you guys stupid?! Even I can't tell what my brother would do when he found out... Lay here..- he pointed at the bed near machines.- Pull up your shirt. It'll feel cold.- he sat next to me and did what doctors usually do.   
On the computer screen we saw an outline of something that will become a baby.   
\- Everything looks fine. What are you going to do?   
\- We thought about moving out. I mean me, but this wouldn't change anything.  
\- Adam can you leave us alone for a second?   
After he left, Douglas leaned closer.  
\- I have an offer for you. You would live here and work for me.  
\- Wait.. aren't you cooperating with Donald?  
\- Yes I am but it'll be more safe for you to live here where you can control your pregnancy. How does it sound?   
\- I.... Thank you Douglas.. But I need to think about it..  
\- As you wish. Call me when you make up your mind.  
\- I will. Thank you. We should go now.   
\- No problem.- Douglas smiled and helped us find an exit.

When we get back Bree and Leo were still sitting in a couch, so I joined them.  
\- Want something to eat or drink?- Adam asked me.  
\- No it's okay. Thanks.  
\- Am I dreaming or Adam is nice to Chase?- Bree asked.- I know you are together but calm down.  
I wanted to speak when Davenport came in.  
\- Guys we have a mission.- he announced smiling.  
\- Chase isn't going.- Adam said immediately.  
\- Why?- Donald asked.  
\- He's sick. Right Chase?- he looked at me.  
\- I'm fine Adam. What kind of mission?  
\- Nothing dangerous. You have to protect our major at his speech at the mall.   
\- See?- I turned to father of my baby.- Nothing dangerous.  
\- Why are you so overprotective?- Leo asked curiously.  
\- I'm just worried about my smaller stepbrother. Is it bad?  
\- No.- Donald admitted.- It's actually very good. Now let's go.   
We went downstairs and changed to our mission suits.   
\- Someone is eating too much.- Bree laughed and wanted to slap my stomach but Adam stopped her by squeezing her wrist.  
\- Relax big guy.- she moaned from pain.

That mission was extremely easy and boring. We stood there for nearly two hours and finally get back home. I was happy that I could change my suit to some baggy hoodie.   
\- What's up with you Adam?- Bree asked when Davenport went upstairs.  
\- Nothing.- he lied.  
\- You squeezed my hand when I wanted to touch your beloved boyfriend. I know you're a couple but something is up.  
\- Nothing is up Bree.- he responded.- Just don't touch him. Especially not his stomach!  
\- Why?!  
\- It doesn't matter why! Just don't do it okay?!  
When I heard them shouting I felt extremely sad. I had no idea why. Maybe it's all because of some kind of hormones. Whatever was causing it made me start crying. I went downstairs to my room and made a call.  
\- Hi, it's me. Chase. I thought about it..... I want to move out... No he doesn't know yet... But he was the one who brought this idea at first... So I think he wouldn't mind... Okay... I'll be there in half hour.   
After I hang up I packed all my clothes and notebooks. I went downstairs with luggage to find Bree, Leo and Adam in the living room.  
\- Adam?- I called.  
He turned around.  
\- What's going on Chase?- Bree asked.  
\- I made a decision. I'm moving out to live with Douglas.   
\- What? Why?- Leo was shocked.  
I ignored him and came closer to Adam.  
\- You know it's the best decision I could made, right?- I asked him.  
\- I know Chasey. It'll be weird living without you.  
\- You know you can go with me?   
\- I can't. I have to be here..  
\- I know I'm the biggest egoist in the world but I need you there. We need you there.   
\- We?- Bree interrupted.- To my knowledge Douglas can take care about himself. He has Marcus.   
We also ignored her.  
\- Say it again.- Adam smiled wrapping his hands around my waist.  
\- We need you there.- I smiled.   
\- I'll do anything to make you two happy.- he kissed me on a cheek.- Give me a minute.   
After a while he went back with a huge bag.  
\- Are you really doing this?- Leo asked.  
\- Yes. We have to.- I responded.  
\- Why?  
\- You'll see.- Adam smiled.- Tell Davenport we'll be back in seven months.   
\- Four.- I corrected him.   
\- That fast?- he was surprised.- Okay.. Four months.   
\- You're joking right?- Bree couldn't believe us.  
\- Not this time.  
And we left. 

After three weeks my belly was two times bigger than when we moved here. You could clearly see that I was pregnant. I was laying on a couch and doing some computer work. Adam was on a mission with Bree and Leo.  
\- My brother called.- Douglas admitted.- But first come with me. We have to do a checkout on a baby.   
As he said we did.   
\- I think it'll be a girl.- he smiled.- I mean it's too early to know for sure..   
\- I'll tell him later. You said your brother called.- I putted Adam's blouse back. My clothes were too small.   
\- Yes. He said that Adam is injured and he'll stay there for a couple of days.  
\- Is he okay?- I got up worried.- I need to go there.   
\- But Chase, your pregnancy is on advanced level. They'll find out what's going on.   
\- I don't care. I need to see him. Now.  
\- Okay... I'll drive you.  
After a while we were at the doors of my house. I knocked.   
\- Are you ready?- he asked.  
\- No. I'm scared.- I admitted.   
Tasha opened and letted us inside.  
\- Where is he?- I asked.  
\- Downstairs.- she said.- But before you got there I need to talk to you... I found a pregnancy test in your room. It was positive.   
I forgot about it. I did it after I found out it was possible.  
\- And because how you've been acting and all those bionic stuff... But don't worry. I won't tell anyone.- she smiled.- What month is it?  
\- Nearly fourth.   
\- You knew right?- she turned to Douglas.- That's why he moved.   
I looked down.   
\- Don't worry Chase... I'll help you with it. Just tell me, is everything fine?  
\- Yes. Douglas says it might be a girl but it's hard to tell for sure yet.   
\- And who is the father?  
\- Why are you so calm? Wait... Adam told you, didn't he?  
\- Yes he did. He wanted to take a good care of you. As I told you, I am the only one who knows. I was shocked at first but know it doesn't matter... Okay go see him.   
I went downstairs. He was in his capsule and everyone was standing in front of the pulpit.   
\- How's he doing?- I asked and they turned around.  
\- Chase!- Bree screamed happily and hugged me.   
\- I'm glad to see you.- Davenport stated.- He is doing really great.   
\- What happened?  
\- Someone shoot him in the arm.- Leo explained.   
Suddenly Tasha called everyone upstairs except me and Adam. He stepped out from the capsule with his arm bandage.   
\- What are you doing here?- he asked.  
\- I heard what happened. I had to come.- he went closer and kissed me.- And we've missed you.- I smiled.- Douglas says it might be a girl.  
\- So everything is fine?   
\- Yes.... Adam... Why did you tell Tasha?  
\- I'm sorry Chase. I was scared. When I came here for a mission she showed me your test and started to asking questions. She was very helpful with those advices for the worst dad in the world.  
\- You won't be the worst dad in the world. You'll be the best. I think she already loves you like I do.   
\- We're going to have a daughter.- he smiled.- Wait. You can't be on your feet for that long.   
\- Adam relax. I'll be fine.   
\- Come.   
We went upstairs and he made me sit on a couch with everyone.  
\- Do you need anything?- he asked.  
\- You're the one who needs help not me.  
\- I'll make you a toast with peanut butter and jelly. No meat and no cheese.   
Everyone except Tasha and Douglas were looking at him.   
\- I'll do it.- she suggested.- You should also sit down.   
\- Would you tell me why you moved out?- Donald asked.  
\- We just wanted to have more space. That's all.- Adam lied.  
\- And I haven't seen you on any of our missions. Is something wrong?- he asked me.  
\- I've been sick, that's all. I will be on next one.  
\- No you won't.- Douglas and Adam spoke at the same time.   
\- Here you go.- Tasha handed me toasts she made.  
\- Why the hell everyone is so overprotective with him?- Bree asked confused.   
Suddenly I felt like something hit me from inside. It's impossible. She shouldn't be kicking. Not yet.   
\- Douglas...- I whispered.- We have a problem.  
\- What's wrong?- he asked also whispering.   
\- I think she just kicked...  
\- It's not possible. It's only 4th month. Are you sure?   
\- Of course I'm sure.- I gasped from pain.- She did it again. Much harder.  
\- We have to go then, come on.  
\- Sorry guys, we have to go. Douglas has something to do.- I lied aloud so everyone can hear.   
\- Is something wrong?- Adam asked nervously.   
\- No, everything is fine. You would come when you'd be fully heal. See you later.- I smiled at him and left. 

We went straight to Douglas' laboratory and X-Ray. I lay down and pulled up my blouse. My stomach was really big like at 6th month and covered with bruises.   
\- What do you see?- I asked him after he was nearly five minutes staring at the screen.   
\- She's big. Too big for only 4th month. I can also see she's strong. I think she got it from Adam.   
\- So how much time I have?   
\- One month.   
\- Only?! I have to tell him but I don't want him to be too worried.   
\- For now you should lay and do nothing more.   
\- Auch.- I gasped.- She did it again.  
\- It'll become stronger and stronger. It could be dangerous for you but don't worry. I have a drip that will decrease level of your pain.   
He went out and I pulled on my blouse.  
\- Here.- he came with a moving drip.- Give me your hand.   
He sticked a needle into my wrist. When suddenly Adam and Bree walked in.  
\- I tried to stopped her but she was faster....- he started but when he saw me he immediately went closer.- What's going on.  
\- Bree can you leave us?- Douglas asked her.  
\- No, I can't. I finally want to know what is going on. I'm your sister.   
I sighed.   
\- Okay, but you have to promise us one thing. That you won't tell anyone.  
\- I promise.- she mumbled.  
\- Now tell me what's going on.- Adam seemed worried.- Why are you having a drip?   
\- To decrease a pain.   
\- What pain?  
\- She's growing. Very fast. And she started to kick.  
\- That's amazing, can I feel it?  
He touched my belly the same moment she hit again. I hissed.  
\- That could be amazing if she wouldn't be as strong as you are.   
\- She's hurting you?   
\- A little bit.- I smiled sadly.- But it's not her fault.   
\- Show me.  
I sighed and pulled up my blouse showing a huge stomach full of bruises.   
\- Chase I'm so sorry..  
\- Don't be. It's not your fault. I love you, she loves you. We love you.   
\- I know...  
\- One month left.  
\- Only?!   
\- Slow down guys.- Bree spoke.- Don't tell me that he is... How?  
\- Don't ask me.- I smiled at her.  
\- And he is the...  
\- Yes.   
\- I think I have no idea what to say.  
\- Just don't tell Davenport or Leo. I'm not ready...

A week after she found out about me I was laying on a couch and watching TV when someone was knocking at the front doors.   
\- Who is it?!- I asked.  
\- It's us! Davenport, Leo, Bree and Tasha! We came to talk to you!   
I sat to cover up my stomach.  
\- Come in!  
As I made some room on a couch they sat next to me.  
\- How are you feeling?- Bree asked.  
\- I'm fine. What do you guys want?  
\- Bree told us what's going on...- Davenport started.  
\- Why the hell would you do that?!  
\- Relax Chase.. Whoever the father is we will help you anyway.- he said.  
\- If you had to tell them about it, you could tell who is the father.  
\- I wanted for them to meet father with you.- she explained.  
\- I don't know if I'm ready Bree.  
\- Chase, we are here for you.- Leo added.- There's nothing to be scared of.   
That was when Adam came.  
\- I got chocolate that you've asked me for...- he putted bags on the kitchen table.- But next week we have to buy some diapers and things for her. I mean...  
\- Adam.- I shut him up.   
\- What?- he asked, looking up at me.- Oh..- he sighed when he saw the rest.   
\- They know. Bree told them. But not who is the father...  
\- Oh... I understand...  
\- Can we meet him?- Davenport asked.  
\- I think you already did.- Bree smirked.  
\- What does she mean?- Donald was confused.  
\- You want to meet a father right?- I asked getting up and coming to Adam.- That's him.- I looked at my boyfriend smiling.   
\- No...no no no no no..- Davenport couldn't believe it.   
\- Honey relax..- Tasha was trying to calm his down.- You're not helping.  
\- Okay....- he sighed.- So tell me about it.  
\- It's almost fifth month. It's a girl. And we love each other. She's strong after him.   
\- You're nineteen.  
\- We know but it wasn't on purpose.   
\- And what do you need the drip for?   
\- She started to kick and it hurts so Douglas gave me it to help. Only one month left.   
\- How do you feel?- Adam asked me.  
\- Fine but I'm hungry.- I smiled at him.  
\- You're always hungry.- he laughed.  
\- It's not my fault that she eat as much as her father.  
\- Okay, sit down and I'll make you something.  
\- Maybe spaghetti?  
\- Sorry, but no. You feel sick after meat remember? How about omelette with spinach?  
\- Sure, why not.- I sat on a chair.   
\- You know having a kid is a huge responsibility, right? We can help you. You can come back if you want.- Donald offered.  
\- Douglas says I can't go anywhere. It could be dangerous for me and her. Besides, Adam won't let me go outside anyway. He'll be a good father.-I felt a pain and her kicking.- I think she agrees with me or she's hungry.  
\- I think both.- Adam smiled and gave me an omelette.  
\- You have no idea how much we love you.  
\- He's so sweet..- Tasha laughed.   
\- It looks sweet but he's really overprotective sometimes. The only thing I'm allowed to do most of the day is laying. He won't even let me do the dishes or simply go for some shopping.- I laughed.   
\- And I hope you weren't doing anything exhausting when I was gone.  
\- I was dancing and went for a running.   
\- Don't even joke like that. You know you have to lay a lot and drink only herbal tea.  
\- I know, relax. I'm just pregnant, not dying.   
\- I know but I'm so worried about you.   
\- I'm worried that I eat so much and I'm so fat. I'm a freaking whale and I can't stop shaking because of hormones. I'm sorry you have to do everything for me.- stupid hormones made me cry again with no reason.- I know you're mad that you have to do all of those things.   
\- Hey, hey, hey... Don't say that. I'm not mad at you and you're not fat. You're prefect.- he leaned closer to kiss me.  
\- No I'm not...- I mumbled.  
\- Yes you are. I love you.- he kissed me again and then went to his knees to kiss my belly.- And you.- he whispered to it smiling.   
I pulled up my hoodie. As he put his hand on my stomach we saw a small outline of a hand.   
\- See?- he said.- That's her. That's our baby. And you have to eat. Douglas says you have to eat at least seven times a day.   
\- That often?- I moaned sadly.- I already eat so much.   
\- You want something?- he got up to kiss me.  
\- Maybe chocolate...- I started.  
\- With ice cream and pickles..- he laughed.- I remember.   
\- Ew..- Bree moaned.- Gross.   
\- Let's wait for you to be pregnant. Then you can judge.- I laughed.   
\- Okay, so I think we'll leave you alone. If you need anything just call.- Davenport said before leaving.  
\- Okay we will!- I called after him.

That week was pretty silent. Most of the time I was happy but then something changed. It was monday morning- if 3 am you can call morning- and I was sitting in kitchen and trying to make myself something to eat. My hands were shaking so when I took a bowl I dropped it. Noise woke Adam up and after I could realize he was placing me on the table.  
\- What happened?- he asked while cleaning the mess I made.  
\- I... I was hungry so I went down to make myself something to eat, but because of those stupid hormones I'm so shaky...- I started to cry while talking.- I'm sorry I woke you up.   
\- Chase it's okay..- he leaned to hug me.- You could've told me. I would make you something.  
\- But it's thee am...  
\- I don't care.. I'll do anything to make you two happy. Even if it contains making you breakfast at night.   
\- I love you.- I smiled sadly.  
\- I love you too.

Two months after I gave birth to Rosalie. She was healthy and really strong for a newborn. We stayed at Douglas place and Adam started to work in Davenport's company. I couldn't have been happier.

THE END


End file.
